


Earn it.

by niallteen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Grinding, Hair Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallteen/pseuds/niallteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Simon earns his spot back into the Clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earn it.

**Author's Note:**

> omg yeah im trash and so is this thank u for reading but i suck at smut bye

There were moments, not so few but always ignored, where Simon just wanted to run his fingers through the tight dirty black curls, feel on his fingertips just how soft they were, see if they'd bounce back to shape if he pulled them. And god he wanted to pull at them.

“Simon,” Raphael hissed, his eyes wild. “Are you listening to me?”

Simon straightened up and gave Raphael his best serious face. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about how great Raphael’s hair would feel between his fingers when the other man was currently mid-rant about how Simon’s betrayal had affected the clan.

“Yes, I’m listening. You have no idea why you’re letting me back into the Hotel. You should chain me up and let the sun do its work.” Simon tilted his head and adjusted his glasses. “Did I get it all? Or were there more threats?”

Raphael’s jaw tightened. “Fledgling, there are worse things I could do to you then watch you burn.”

“I think I preferred baby.” Simon muttered before sitting down on the couch. He was getting tired and if Raphael was going to yell some more he’d prefer to sit and be comfortable.

“Baby,” Raphael gave him a pointed look. “If you want to be a part of this clan then you have to earn it.”

Simon crossed his legs, trying to subtly hide the prominent boner he had gotten thanks to Raphael’s demanding tone. He never knew he would be so attracted to someone who had currently been yelling at him. He breathed in and out repeatedly, trying – no, begging – for his hard-on to go down. If Raphael noticed… 

“Okay.” Simon said simply. He wanted to be here, with Raphael and the others.

“Do you want to be a part of this clan?” Raphael gritted his teeth, taking Simon’s unusual compliance as indifferent towards the subject. “If you don’t want to be here then leave.”

Somewhere between the glaring and harsh words the atmosphere changed. The deadly air surrounding Raphael shifted to a teasing vibe – a more sexual feel.

“Do you want me to be here?” Simon asked nervously. “I mean; I know where I want to be but if you don’t want me here…” He trailed off, his eyes focused on a miniscule crack on the floor. 

“Do I want you here?” Raphael repeated, his voice somewhat incredulous. “Fledgling,” It seemed baby was something they’d have to work back up to, “if I didn’t want you here you would know.”

The hair of Simon’s neck prickled when Raphael purposely let his eyes drop to Simon’s crotch. He gulped slowly, inching backwards on the couch as Raphael stepped closer.

“What’s that?” Raphael asked, his eyebrow raising.

If Simon could blush, his face would be like Clary’s hair. “Come off it, Raphael.” He mumbled, dropping his hands to his lap. “You know exactly what it is.”

“Why is it happening now?” Raphael brushed off the stuttering mess in front of him. He leant down, trapping Simon by placing a hand on each side of his head. His fingers dug into the back of the couch. “Do you like it when I’m angry?”

“No! Of course not, it’s really nothing like that. Just hormones. I’m a teenager still, kind of? Do the undead have teenagers? I’ve always been curious about that. Like, technically you’re a teenager but you’re also ancient—” Simon began rambling, the words spilling out of his lips without consent.

Raphael rolled his eyes, his movements lethal and precise as he moved onto Simon’s lap. The teen’s eyes widened comically, completely thrown-off by Raphael’s behavior. A slow, movement of Raphael’s hips caused Simon to let out a filthy moan.

A familiar pull in Raphael’s groin started when he heard the noise, but he shoved it back down. “Next time this happens,” he said, his voice dropping seductively as he continued to grind against Simon’s hips, “you had better be prepared for what will happen to you afterwards.”

Another slightly confused look from the teen made Raphael raise one eyebrow. His movements quickened as Simon’s breath became harsher and he thrust upwards erratically. Raphael pulled Simon even closer and put his lips next to the boy’s ear. “Next time you get hard for me…” his whisper trailed off as he felt the boy’s hands hesitantly touch his hips, fingers flexing gently.

Despite fighting it Raphael was hard at this point, too, and rode the squirming boy harder. A harsh breath escaped him and the decision was made. Opening his mouth, he dragged his tongue up the column of Simon’ throat, reveling in the strangled moans the gesture forced out of the younger man. When he reached the earlobe, Raphael wound his tongue around it and pulled it into his mouth, nipping and tugging gently.

Simon’s movements became totally irregular and the pressure from his fingers on Raphael's hips increased. He was teetering on the edge and Raphael decided to push him over. “Next time you get hard for me like this, I’m going to hold you down and fuck you until you scream my name.”

Those words must have fucked with Simon more than Raphael knew because seconds later he was dragging out Raphael’s name. Raphael froze, his hips coming to a stop as Simon sagged against him. 

“Say that again.” Raphael rasped, his eyes wild as he stared down at the younger male. 

Simon raised his head wearily, clearly exhausted from the entire ordeal. He knew, though, he knew what Raphael wanted to hear. Simon let his head drop onto the back of the couch as he gave the elder male a lazy smile.

“Raphael,” Simon drawled, his fingers weaving their way into Raphael’s hair. Oh, so this is what it felt like. He gave an experimental tug on the curls. “Does this mean I earned my spot back?”

“Again.” He moaned, the sound twisted and raw. 

“Huh?” Simon blinked, his mind focusing solely on the way Raphael’s hair felt.

“My hair, pull it again.” He demanded, his lips dragging across Simon’s jawline, before attacking his lips.

Simon didn’t stop kissing Raphael as he jerked at Raphael’s thick hair, earning another low growling sound. The older man didn’t stop his assault on Simon’s lips, the biting and sucking was driving him crazy.

“Did I earn my spot back?” Simon asked again as Raphael pulled back, letting the young fledgling revert to his habitual inhaling of oxygen.

“No.” Raphael stated easily, causing Simon’s smile to slip. Before he could move out from underneath, Raphael pressing a kiss to his temple. “But you will.”


End file.
